


First Hideaway - Bobby (E)

by blackxcatsmatter



Series: Love Island (The Game) Imagines [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackxcatsmatter/pseuds/blackxcatsmatter
Summary: Bobby is LI, MC is your character.After When Life Gives You Dates, and before the first girls coupling.





	First Hideaway - Bobby (E)

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby is LI, MC is your character.  
After When Life Gives You Dates, and before the first girls coupling.

_"**The boy I want to couple up with is... Bobby." **_You say as your eyes are locked with Bobby's.

He stands up quickly, a smile stretched across his face. He takes your arm and starts kissing it excessively. You laugh slightly at him as his eyes twinkle. Bobby had chosen you at the previous recoupling, and you chose him at the first coupling. His hazel eyes are sparkling across his freckle tainted cheeks. He wraps you up and raises his lips to your ear.

_**"Glad you chose me gorgeous." **_He smiles at you.

_**"As if I'd choose anybody else, love." **_You sigh to him.

His eyes fixate on yours intensely, making your heart skip a few beats before regulating back to its normal pace. You have never felt this way before, especially not in just a weeks time. The moment you laid eyes on Bobby, you knew he was it. He was your forever and your chance at love. You felt the same today, standing on the wood slats of the fire pit. You've never been surer of anything before.

The recoupling passes with confessions of attraction. Lottie coupled with Gary, a surprise to other islanders but not you. Priya chooses Rahim again. Marisol was last and didn't have much choice but chose Lucas, a seductive look on her face the entire time. You knew that Hope secretly fancied Lucas, but she didn't admit it to anyone but you.

The rest of the night fades into chatter from the newly coupled Islanders when Bobby sits up from our bed with a grin.

_**"I got a ****text!" **_He shouts.

_**"Well, what does it say?" **_Hope questions him.

**_"Apparently, the Hideaway is open and we're supposed to choose a couple." _**His tone is suggestive as he catches your eye.

_**"Hope and Noah should go."** _Lottie glances at you and shrugs.

Lottie knows you are a slow bloomer and you mouth a thank you to her. Although the way Bobby has weaved his way into you has settled with an urgency that so far is only satisfied by your dreams. You've caught yourself several times with your hands in your panties upon waking up from a steamy dream. Bobby wants to take things slow after your agreement on the first night, however, he creeps in your subconscious seductively enticing you to forget the agreement.   
  
You bite your lip so hard it bleeds as you hear Noah's low voice.

**_"I think Bobby and MC should go." _**He suggests.

You catch him smirking at Bobby, whose cheeks turn bright red. Noah attempts to make a nonchalant wink at Bobby, but Marisol sees it immediately.

**_"Yeah. I agree. It should be Bobby and MC." _**She grins at you.

You shoot her a quick glance before Hope speaks.

** _"Well, MC do you want to go?"_ **

There's a pause, all eyes on you before you can reply. You swallow hard and look at Bobby. He's just as nervous. You never get alone time without any cameras or other Islanders. His gaze is steady on yours as he shrugs his shoulders as to say it's up to you. You think back to last night and the dream you had of Bobby, and how it felt. You bite your lip again.

_**"Well?" **_Hope snaps.

**_"Yeah. I'd like to go. Maybe we can finally get a good sleep without Noah's snoring." _**You try to brush it off but you can see the excitement in Bobby's smile.

**_"It's settled then," _Noah says. **_**"Have fun you two." ** _He suggestively winks at Bobby who has gone red in the cheeks.

Bobby takes your hand and leads you to the Hideaway. It's much more reclusive than the bedroom. There's a single California King in the middle of the room. The lights are dim and there are roses on the bed. You inhale the aroma of an oil diffuser as you sit gently on the huge bed.

**_"Wow. Have you ever seen such a huge mattress? Imagine the forts we could make with this thing!" _**He exclaims.

**_"Yeah. Tragic there won't be any fort building tonight." _**You stare at him, trying your best smolder.

**_"Do you need a tissue? You look like you might sneeze." _**He jokes.

**"**_**Right. I can't do this. I just think there are more important things we could be doing besides blueprinting a pillow fortress."** _Your tone is tantalizing.

**"_Yeah. The main bedroom has more materials anyways._"** He sighs.

You dramatically throw yourself beside him and kiss his shoulder. **"_Enough mattress talk."_**

He rubs your shoulder and kisses your nose. ** "_Shall we try pillow talk then?"_**

He reels in the cast you've thrown at him gratefully. His hand lowers to your face as he kisses you deeply. His tongue seeks yours and twirls it around in slow motions. He bites your lower lip before kissing it and sucking it slightly into his mouth. His experience from watching has paid off as it's the most sensual kiss you've ever had. He slowly rolls you onto your back, laying you gently on the bed beneath.

**_"MC, you drive me insane._"** He looks at you.

**"_Sorry, I'm a nutcase." _**You tease at him.

_**"Maybe. But for me, you're everything."**_ He closes the distance between you before you can reply. 

His hand is running through your hair entwining it beneath his fingertips. He caresses your scalp gently as his mouth savors yours. You pull Bobby closer hungry for him and his touch. He groans as you squeeze his shoulder a tad too hard.

**"_Sorry_." ** You whisper.

**_"For what?" _**He grins._"**Don't be sorry. You're just wanting what's yours."**_

His words seep upon you like poison and before you realize, you've rolled on top of him.   
Bobby just said he's yours, a huge smile creeps across your face as you look at him. He kisses your nose delicately.

_**"Boop." **_He whispers.

You pull him in for a cuddle and put your face in the side of his neck. The scent of his body wash is lingering with each breath you breathe in. He pulls your chin up and looks in your eyes.

**_"Hey, you." _**He kisses your lips tenderly. "**_Why are you being so cute all of a sudden?"_**

You don't respond but look up at him through your lashes. Your hand grazes across his face as you admire the structure of his cheekbones and the way they meet perfectly against his squared jaw. His freckles dancing delicately across the bridge of his nose, a band of perfection.

**_"I want our first time to be meaningful." _**You admit to him.

_**"Babe, I could be anywhere else in the Villa, with anybody else." ** _He kisses you again. _"**But I'm here, with you. To me, everything about you is meaningful."**_

**_"Wow. What a line." _**You stick your tongue out at him.

You're not used to his appraisals of affection, but you love that he's slowly lowering his guard, showing you how he feels about you.

**_"Maybe." _**He rolls on top of you.

His body heat radiates onto you, causing the hair on your arms to erect. He kisses you slowly with intent and pulls away to look at you. His eyes are sincere as he whispers just loud enough to hear him.

**_"We can just cuddle?" _**He suggests.

Bobby has always made sure you were comfortable with the direction of each interaction. On the first night in the Villa, he even had told you he would sleep on the day beds if you weren't comfortable sharing a bed so soon. He has never once intruded your space or pressured you for more unless you agreed beforehand.

_**"Sure. After we're done." **_Your tone is playful.

His eyes widen with excitement as his cheeks begin to turn pink. He doesn't respond but pulls your body closer to his. He's looking into your eyes as he kisses you. He closes them slightly as you wind your hands around his neck, pulling him closer to you. The kiss becomes more urgent before Bobby starts to trail his lips down your neck, stopping on your collarbone. He has one hand on your left breast while the other is gripping your hip. The hand on your hip squeezes gently, massaging your outer thigh. 

He continues to kiss you over your red lacey tank top, before pulling it up and over your head. Your breasts develop goosebumps as the rush of cold air touches the now exposed skin. You hear Bobby murmur something under his breath before his tongue is exploring your chest. You wiggle from him kissing your ribcage, a tender ticklish spot. He notices this and teasingly tickles you with his mouth causing a fit of giggles to escape your mouth.

**_"Bobby, that tickles" _**You giggle in the palm of your hand.

**_"I'll try not to tickle you next time." _**He grins and kisses your ribcage once more.

His hand has slipped under your panty line, his fingertips grazing the hems. His touch sends chills throughout your body as you bring your knees together from excitement. You've always had some self-esteem about being intimate, but somehow with Bobby, it feels natural. He slips your underwear down your legs, leaving them at your ankles. You try to kick them off but he stops you.

**_"Not yet." _**He hushes you. _"**This view is incredible and I want to take a mental picture. Save it for later."**_

**_"When you're alone in the bathroom?" _**You smile at him.

He doesn't respond but taps his nose as he pulls your underwear over your feet, tossing them on the ground below. He looks up at you before his eyes settle in between your thighs. You see him smile and silently mouth a _"Wow." _His slender hands rub your thighs in circular motions before resting on the top of your vagina. 

He moves only his fingers to slowly pet you, which causes you to push your hips up towards him, yearning for more. He grins at you before closing the distance to kiss your labia. He's looking up at you as he pushes his tongue inside, searching for your clit. He finds it almost immediately, the sudden pleasure causing you to moan eagerly.

Bobby still has his eyes locked on yours as he flicks his tongue up and down, sucking slightly. You arch your back and lift your head as his name eases out of your throat. He hears this and begins to passionately suck your clit harder then releases, almost as if he was eating a peach. 

You can feel your body quivering as an orgasm is building. Bobby presses his mouth further into you, now caressing every fold with this lips. His tongue moves downward and pushes into your opening. He laps at the walls inside while pushing his tongue in and outward.

_**"Bobby. Oh my god. Holy shit." ** _You feel yourself vibrating as you moan.

He starts sucking at your opening as you feel yourself releasing your wetness into his mouth. He laps at your pussy until you relax your muscles, your back limping into the mattress. He sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He leans over top of you and kisses your lips, a faint salty taste on his plump pink lips. Your breathing has become heavier as you're completely ready for this man. Your clit is still tingling as if he's still down there. He moves to your ear and asks in a whisper if you're ready.

You silently nod your head and kiss his lips in response. He smiles beneath the kiss and wraps his hand behind your head, pulling you further into him. This kiss is passionate and meaningful if it could ever be categorized. He rises his body, which causes you to rise as well into a sitting position. He reaches in his back pocket for a condom while you try to lean over to turn the lights off.

_"**What are you doing?"** _He asks you as he slips his pants off.

**_"Well I figured, you'd want the light out?" _**You shrug your shoulders.

**_"Are you kidding? Nah. I want to see you. I want to see all of you when we do this. I want to know that I'm making you feel good." _**He smiles at you.

He closes the space between you gently laying you on your back.bYour eyes flicker across the corners of the Hideaway, searching for that little blinking red light. There are none, but you notice a microphone on the nightstand. You throw Bobby's jeans over it, hoping for a little ounce of privacy. Bobby has since rolled the condom on and is perched on his hands and knees as you face him again.

**_"Good thinking." _**He gestures towards his pants. _"**Wouldn't want them to hear how happy you make me."**_

Bobby smiles at you and moves towards you, your back against the headboard. He kisses your forehead before you scoot down to a laying position. You're nervous. You've only been with three guys before and all of them your boyfriend before bits. Even though you've spent every hour with Bobby since day one, you're sure when you get home your friends will yank at your choices.

Bobby kisses you deeply as his hand moves towards your clit. He begins to rub it gently, his shaft is against your inner thigh. You look down at it as you're curious of his size.bHe's big, and your eyes widen. He might possibly be the biggest you've been with. Bobby takes it in his hand and holds it firmly. He notices your expression, his lips parting with a smile.

_**"You like what you see?" **_He gives a cheeky wink.

**_"I do. I just thought you should know, I've not been with someone like you." _**You try not to sound scared.

He doesn't answer but his face softens. He leans down to kiss you gently, stroking your cheek with his nose. He kisses your cheek and pulls you into a hug.

_**"I'll be gentle, and if it's too uncomfortable we will stop." ** _He says softly. **_"I will never hurt you."_**

His words weave their way around you as you let them sink in. You can feel your heart opening up to this man. It's as if the hideaway has gotten brighter, your emotions clearing from your past heartaches. You smile at him and he returns one back. He brushes your hair out of your face, the one strand that seems to be constantly falling in front of your eyes. He cups your face in his hands before he inhales deeply.

**_"You sure you want to do this?" _**He jesters down to his still erected penis.

You nod your head a silent response of approval. He grins and moves his hands back down between your thighs. You're still wet from the previous contact and you're now anticipating his next move. His fingers part your crease as his thumb pushes against your clit again. You can feel it throb against his thumb. A low groan escapes your mouth as you bite your lip to keep it from amplifying. 

Bobby leans down to kiss you as his hand leaves your body to grip himself. He motions the tip against the opening of your vagina.   
He teases the entrance with small gentle rubs. You spread your legs further, ready for him.   
He pushes against you slightly, his hardness squeezing into you gentle but with enough force that there is no friction. You arch your back as the first few inches enter your vagina, already sending euphoria up your body. He groans through clenched teeth as he feels you hugging his shaft firmly. He sinks further inside you causing your body to tremble. 

**_"Holy fuck, MC."_ ** He moans quietly. _ **"You feel so amazing." **_

Your hands' grip at his hips as you pull them to meet yours, bucking them upwards causing him to dig deeper. His pace becomes urgent as he grinds his hips against yours in circular motions. You both echo each other as your bodies collide together. Bobby has started to sweat slightly and wipes it from his brow with his forearm, not skipping a beat. He pulls your legs over his right shoulder and squeezes them against his torso with his left arm. 

His right hand is gripping your waist as he drives his dick intently back and forth. His face scrunches slightly as he bites his lips. You feel yourself grip the sheets beneath you, humming with the intoxication of him fucking you. He tilts his head back as he thrusts forcefully. You yelp with pleasure as you feel your heartbeat pulsating around him. He feels it too and releases your legs to hold his weight against the mattress beneath you. The veins in his forearms are protruding with each hump he delivers. His breathing hitches as he shudders your name.

**_"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuckkk."_ ** He moans.

This sends you over as you feel yourself coming. You squeeze your eyes shut as the sensation floods over you, an orgasm soaring out of your mouth with loudness. This pushes Bobby over as well as he follows you, his head tilted back as he exhales greatly. He stops pumping and you can feel his dick pulsating from his release. He collapses on the bed beside you, pulling you into a cuddle. 

His heart is pounding against his chest, beating against your ear on his warm, moist with sweat skin. You're both silent as you absorb the moment. You've not climaxed like that in... you can't even remember. Bobby is panting as you scoot your body up to kiss his lips gently. You can feel him smiling as you press your lips against his.

**_"Wow."_ ** He breathes. **_"Just... wow."_ **

He looks at you. His eyes are twinkling against the dimly lit room. It's the first time you've actually seen Bobby speechless. He always has banter or sarcastic responses. 

You smile at him. **_"Whoa, indeed."_**

You rub your nose against his freckled petite nose. **_"Boop." _** You giggle.

**_"Gah!" _ **He smiles. **_"You booped me. A very boopy, boop."_ ** He kisses you.

**_"But not the boopiest?" _ **You tease him.

**_"Only I can deliver the boopiest boops."_ ** He sticks his tongue out at you.

**_"Oh?"_ ** Your tone is playful.

**_"You, however, can be my Queen of Boops."_ ** He grins widely.

**_"I'd like that."_ ** You say as he leans his forehead against yours.

The rest of the night fades into the background as Bobby's arms wrap around you. The last thing you remember is Bobby whispering into your ear, **_"Goodnight, gorgeous." _**as your eyes drift closed, feeling content and completely secure.


End file.
